1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembling machine and an assembling method, more particularly to an assembling machine for assembling an elongated module into a tubular body and an associated method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current LED tube typically includes a heat dissipation substrate, a plurality of LEDs mounted thereon, and a tubular glass body. A method for assembling the heat dissipation substrate into the tubular glass body includes manually dispensing an adhesive upon one side of the heat dissipation substrate firstly, and then inserting the heat dissipation substrate into the tubular glass body so that the side of the heat dissipation substrate with the adhesive adheres to an inner surface of the tubular glass body. When the adhesive sets, the heat dissipation substrate is securely fastened to the tubular glass body.
Because the current assembling method for the heat dissipation substrate and the tubular glass body requires manual labor, the method is inefficient and the speed of assembly is relatively slow, thereby increasing the production cost. Further, manually dispensing the adhesive on the heat dissipation substrate may result in a nonuniform coating of adhesive on the heat dissipation substrate, so that the heat dissipation substrate cannot be securely adhered to the tubular glass body. Additionally, manually inserting the heat dissipation substrate into the tubular glass body may scratch a diffusion layer coated on the inner surface of the tubular glass body, thereby damaging the tubular glass body such that it must be discarded. Thus, the defective rate during production is increased.